1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal layer and a display medium.
2. Related Art
As a display medium such as electronic paper, for example, there is an optical recording display medium that records an image corresponding to irradiated recording light and displays the recorded image. As an example of a method for controlling such a display medium, there is a threshold shift method in which a laminated light modulation element is used. With such a threshold shift method, a display layer formed of two layers or more can be controlled independently with a single driving signal.